PC Table
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: "Grab me off my feet, throw me onto that table, and bend me all the way over." In my opinion, Elliot should have done some exploring on this line! M because of some sexual content! Babs knows what she's doing in this episode! One shot!


**You guys are the greatest! Love you guys! I still can't believe it's been a year!**

Olivia poured herself a glass of wine before settling down in her sofa. Her bubble bath had let her muscles relax and now she was looking forward to watching something mindless. Today, she had pretended to be a lesbian. She remember walking out of the interrogation room and gagging because the man forced her hand onto his manhood. She shivered thinking of it again. How could anyone kill somebody over who they were? Of course, she dealt with the field of gray. Her question wouldn't and probably couldn't be answered.

_"Big girls don't cry, Stabler. Come on, just let me talk to him." Olivia said, acting a little snotty for her taste. He nodded once and left the room with a smirk on his face. Olivia walked closer to their perp. "So, remember me?"_

_"Yeah, you were on stage."_

_Olivia sat down on the table, watching as he leaned back in his chair. "Uh-oh! That makes me one of them. You must feel sick to your stomach having someone like me so close to you."_

_Ronnie shook his head. "I don't care."_

_"If I was straight, it wouldn't freak you out." She chuckled softly. "Of course, if I was straight, I wouldn't be anywhere near you. Cause that's your problem, isn't it, Ronnie? Don't get a lot of girly action."_

_Ronnie stood up. "That's none of your business."_

_Olivia smirked. "Well, come on. I mean, you're not very attractive. You've got a crap job. Stuck in that hot shop all day down there printing up signs and invitations for other people's fun. And where you are, that's lesbian parties, lesbian weddings, lesbian blowouts every single weekend at Kitty Corner. It's like everyone in your little world is out there having a great time, getting laid, except you."_

_"Okay, you need to shut up now." Ronnie said backing up into the wall._

_"Is that how it started? Did you make a move on one of us, and we blew you off? Because it's bad enough that straight girls look right through you. And now, your hood is full of lesbians, and we're ignoring you, too." Olivia said with a hint of a smile._

_Ronnie held up his hand. "Just get away from me."_

_Olivia didn't back off. "So you sit down there in your shop, and you seethe. And maybe screw up one of their names like you did with Babs just to piss the bitch off."_

_"No, that was a mistake." Ronnie tried to explain._

_"Yeah, a mistake just like all us lesbians are a mistake. Except the good news is you know how to correct us." Olivia seethed, stepping into his personal space._

_Ronnie shook his head. "You're wrong."_

_Olivia squinted her eyes. "But you want to make me right, don't you, Ronnie? Correct a bitch like me. Grab me off of my feet, throw me onto that table, and bend me all the way over. Because you've got everything you need to make me a real woman right between your legs."_

_Ronnie grabbed her hand, putting in between his legs. "And you'd love it. Just like those other two did. Every moment of it." He was started to pant._

_"Goodbye, Ronnie." Olivia smirked, turning to walk out of the interrogation room._

_"Oh, you bitch! You bitch!" Ronnie yelled, shaking his fist._

Olivia shook her head, clearing her thoughts from her day. But, her thoughts only wandered to the site of Babs kissing Elliot. She groaned covering her eyes. Why was she thinking about Elliot so much? She couldn't get him out of her head. Her thoughts wandered to all the fantasies she had awoken from over the years. Him on top of her in her bed. On the table in the interrogation room. On her desk, in the cribs, the shower. Every possible place that she had time to think at was another place she fantasized about her partner.

A knock at her door snapped her out of her thoughts. She stood up and walked over, opening it. "Hey El."

"Hey, I thought it'd be nice to entertain you tonight with a few movies." Elliot smiled with movies in hand.

"You read my mind." Olivia grinned, opening the door more to let him in. She watched him walk in and shook her head as thoughts started swarming. "You want a beer?" She asked closing the door.

Elliot shook his head. "Nah, just sit down and we'll watch the movie."

Olivia chuckled and sat down. "You can tell that you're bored." She rubbed her forehead. "What movie did you bring?"

"Does it matter?" Elliot asked sitting down next to her, letting his arm rest on the couch behind her.

"Yes," Olivia nodded. "The last time you brought a movie, we ended up watching three lesbian sex scenes."

Elliot grinned. "And, you didn't enjoy that?" Olivia's jaw dropped as she slapped his chest. He laughed at her. "I'm here to show you things you've never seen before. That's what best friends do."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "So, you would watch two men going at it with me if we ever got a movie like that?"

Elliot stared at her. "I've seen _Oz_. For some reason, you have a crush on that Chris Keller guy."

"He's hot!" Olivia defended, leaning into the couch. She blinked a few times. "I can't believe we are having this conversation."

"Well, at least I'm not John." Elliot pointed out, making Olivia chuckle. He paused a moment, watching the opening credits on the TV. "So, how are you handling what happened today?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I thought you came here to take my mind off of today?"

Elliot nodded once. "Yes, yes I did. But, I know that Ronnie guy crept you out. I saw you through the glass. What that guy did... I wanted to rip his hands off." He patted her knee. "You did great though. You had me squirming in my seat."

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows. "Why?"

Elliot smirked. "It's nothing."

"No, why were you squirming?" Olivia asked, pausing the movie and turning her attention fully to him.

Elliot shook his head. "Trust me, Liv. It's nothing."

Olivia pulled on his shirt. "Tell me, Stabler!"

Elliot opened his mouth to speak, but closed it, repeating the process a couple of times. "What you said... it was pretty intense." He searched her eyes, seeing the confusion. "You know? Grab me off my feet, throw me onto that table, and bend me all the way over."

"El, I was trying to break him." Olivia said, feeling her cheeks blush.

"Those words would make any man confess. Hell, I wanted to confess to something just to have you direct those words at me." Elliot huffed, his eyes widened when he heard his own words in his ears.

Olivia smirked. "Oh really?" She saw his ears turn red. "Elliot Stabler likes bossy women." She chuckled. "But, you really got turned on from that?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, if it was directed at you, you would be too." Olivia rolled her eyes with a scoff. "You would!"

"I doubt it." Olivia huffed.

Elliot grabbed her shoulders and stood her up. "Okay, let's see if you are." He backed her up to the wall and caged her in between his arms.

"El-" Olivia tried to protest, but Elliot shushed her.

Elliot smirked at her. His chest rumbled before he spoke in that deep, sexy voice that she loved so much. "I'd grab you off your feet, throw you onto that table, and bend you all the way over." He almost moaned slowly. Olivia shivered from his words, feeling the wetness pool between her legs. She groaned before grabbing his cheeks in her hands and capturing his lips. Her legs tucked up under his arms, against his sides, when his hands grabbed her ass. "Got you." He mumbled against her lips.

"Bastard!" Olivia moaned before kissing him again. She felt her back against something. He had her on the counter. He leaned up, unbuttoning his shirt. She squeezed her legs around him, pulling him closer. "I guess Babs was right."

"About what?" Elliot asked, shedding his shirt onto the floor.

"You do have the hots for me." She smirked before pulling him on top of her.

The next day, Elliot and Olivia arrived to work to find Babs there. "Duffy, what are you doing here?" Olivia asked, taking off her jacket.

"Uh, your Captain wanted to take to me about LesBeStrong." Babs said. She looked at Elliot. "So, Assey McBigPants, are you going to take my offer and call me sometime?"

Elliot smirked and pointed to Olivia. "I took her offer." Olivia's jaw dropped. "Liv, you know I value you more than that."

Olivia pointed at him. "We are talking about this later." She walked off towards the file room.

Elliot scowled at Babs. "Thanks Duffy."

"You're welcome!" Babs called over her shoulder before going into Cragen's office. "I told you that kiss would work."

**Please review! LOVE THIS EPISODE!**


End file.
